Question the Cast
by Poseidon's lil Immortal Girl
Summary: Hey, it's Percy Jackson here. Hermes and I have band together to take your questions! Hermes will be delievering them, getting the answers, and our "author" will be giving you the responses. So send us questions, we will answer anything!
1. Intro

**Hey guys, it's Percy Jackson here. You know, hero of Olympus, finder of Zeus's master bolt, son of Poseidon, and all of that. To the point now. Hermes and I have band together to answer questions any of **_**you**_** may have. You can ask us anything, from questions about the "Traite" relationship(a completely fan based couple, by the way) to how me and Annabeth are doing to anything. Hey, you can even send letters to the gods.**

**Hermes will be delivering the letters for us and the "author" will post our responses so they get to you. Sadly, like everyone, we have a few rules. Sorry, now to the boring stuff…**

**1) Hermes and I are not sure if we'll be able to get letters to Camp Jupiter. We will do our best, so let's hope Hermes can get them there.**

**2) No cussing, even in Greek. We have enough of that with Thalia. Plus, our "author" has rated this K+.**

**3) You don't have to just ask questions. You can also give comments or your opinions on what should have happened.**

**4) You must address who the question is for before the question. I.E.**

_**To (insert person's name here): Words, words, words.**_

**Or do something along those lines.**

**5) Hermes can get letters to any god or goddess, even if they were not mentioned in the series. We might even take some Roman gods/goddesses.**

**6) Sadly, we will answer all and any questions, no matter how embarrassing. Our "author" is making sure of that.**

**7) Since Hermes has decided to team up with me for this "project", if you can call it that, we might even be able to get some of your letters to Elysium. So you can send questions to people like Silena and Beckondorf and everyone like that.**

**8) No, rule #7 does not mean we are sending Hermes on an endless hunt to find Bianca, who has chose to have a second life. Sorry, questions for her will not be answered.**

**9) Lord Hermes and I are not responsible for what anyone says or does to you. Which means if Thalia finds you and kills you, your problem. If Zeus zaps you, your problem. If you piss off Artemis, we will not hold her back. There, we warned you, our job is done.**

**So, send us those questions! We are ready! Once we have 15-20 questions we will be giving you your answers! Thanks for listening, and don't forget to thank Lord Hermes for willing wasting his time.**

**-Percy and Hermes**


	2. Chapter 1

***Author does happy dance in the corner while singing Walking on Sunshine***

**Hermes: Dude! We got like 7 reviews in less than an hour! Percy and me must be popular! Just want to say you guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>(We are assuming you mean whoever will listen)<strong>

**I know this one girl and she goes to camp Half-blood, and i go to camp Jupiter, we both love eachother, but theres some issues, help!**

**Hopeless**

Dear Hopeless,

Uh, I'm not sure how to answer this. We're are working on the getting Roman and Greeks together, while not killing each other, but until that plan works out, Iris messaging would be a good idea.

-Percy

**To all of the Olympians, plus Hades, Hecate, and Hestia:Which celebrity would you go gay for? ;)What do you think of Anime/Manga, and additionally "yaoi"? :PIf you were a mortal, what career path would you undertake and why?Have any of you ever thought about seeking family counselling?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear MythGreek,

Zeus: Uh, I wish not to answer the first question. STOP WITH THE WHIP CREAM! I don't know what this yaoi thing is. If I were mortal, which I am not!, I would be a king, for obvious reasons. Don't tell Hera, but yes.

Hera: I am and goddess of marragie child! I would never cheat! My husband is another problem though… Yaoi? Is that some kind of food? I would be a mother, because I am best at that. HEPHAESTUS! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! And, NO! WE NEVER NEED COUNSELING!

Hermes and Apollo: George Clooney, that one is obvious. And maybe that Taylor Lautnor guy. Anime and Manga are pretty cool, the Muses did good with that. Yaoi is creepy. I, Hermes, would be a thief, not a postman. I, Apollo, would be a rockstar! Yeah! And, our family obviously needs counseling.

Hades: Would you like to die early? I refuse to answer the other questions. AHHH! Stop throwing food at me! No, I will not answer the question you stupid "author", if you can even call yourself that!

Poseidon: I'm agreeing with my nephews, Clooney would be good. Uh, I don't want to answer- AH! NUT IN MY EYE! Fine! Mangas are cool! I collect them! I'd be one of those dive instructors, that would be fun. And, I'm sure we all agree counseling is necessary, except Hera.

Athena: I am a maiden. Mangas are useless, yaoi is odd. I would be a teacher because I would love to spread the love of knowledge to everyone. Counseling is necessary. Also, you spelled the word counseling wrong.

Artemis: I agree with everything my sister Athena said.

Demeter: Gay means happy and I am already happy. I do not touch the manga things unless they have vegetables or cereal in them. I would make the most amazing cereals on the earth. As for counseling, I can not answer for sister Hera is near by.

Hestia: Maiden goddess child. Some mangas are nice, though the yaoi is what I would consider as strange. I do not know what I would do. Perhaps I could be a family counselor. I know, I'll start with my family.

Ares: BACK OFF PUNK! YOUR QUESTIONS ARE USELESS! I REFUSE TO ANSWER! I don't get why this stupid, idiot author is-AHHHH!

_Uh, this is Percy. The author has pulled away Ares because he made her angry so he will not be able to answer the rest of this question._

Dionysus: Hmh, not sure. I guess that stuff is okay. I don't know. Yes.

Hecate: I'm not sure about the first question. Anime and manga are an interesting idea, though some of them aren't great. Which career, most likely a teacher of magic. As for consoling. Yes, the gods need it, considering how much they fight.

**To Lord Apollo: Who is the most powerful fire user among you, Hestia, and Hephaestus? Being the god of music, are you a good singer?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

First, love the name! I hate to admit it, but I'm not a fire user.(I'm disappointed to =[ ) Also, since Hestia doesn't use her awesome fire skills often(but she's awesome at it! I've seen her when she thought no one was there!) I'll have to pick I am the best singer you will ever hear!

-God of Awesomeness, Apollo

**To Lord Poseidon: First of all, you are my favorite! May I hug you, please?Secondly, have you ever thought about dying your hair red? 'Cause I always imagined you as a fiery redhead in the myths. ^_^Lastly, who created rain, you or Zeus? Or did the two of you collaborate on the matter?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

Thanks! (: I'm glad I'm your favorite! I suppose you may hug me, since that's not creep at all(I'm using sarcasm.) No, I never thought of dying my hair red. I'm god of the sea, think blue. I am the storm bringer, so, rain was my idea. I guess brother and I have to collaborate(That's a word?) since he does his stupid lightning and I do my awesome rain (:

-Poseidon

**To Lord Hades: Do you know any vampires or creatures of the night?How often do you hang out or bond with your younger brothers?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Lord of a Thousand Questions,

No. The only true vampires are Empusa, Mormo, and Lamia. (Ask Athena for further definition.) They are all quiet annoying. As for my brothers, they are annoying. Poseidon is the least annoying of the two.

-Hades, Lord of the Dead

**To Lady Artemis: Who was your first hunter?What is it like to have a brother like Apollo?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

I do not play favorites, though I enjoyed Zoë much. Annoying! Apollo is horrible! It is as horrible as-

_Sorry, we had to bleep out Artemis's choice of words._

-Artemis/_Percy_

**To Lady Athena: How many books do you own?Do you have a personal library? If so, may I take a look at your collection? I just adore the smell of Literature!**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Lord of a Thousand Questions,

I'm glad you enjoy literature so much! I, too, love it. I have far too many books and strolls to count. Also, yes, I have a personal library. I am sorry, no one besides myself is allowed in it so you may not look.

-Athena

**To Lady Aphrodite: Have you ever fallen in love or lust with a woman?**

**Sincere****ly, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

Yes. Woman are just a beautiful as, if not more than, men. I'm sure even Artemis would agree, though she would be tongue tied and never admit it, hehe.

Lots of Love, Aphrodite

**To Lady Hestia: So, what is it like to be the eldest sibling?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

It is fun. I enjoy talking to my siblings and interacting with their children. So, it is amazing to be the eldest.

-Hestia

**To Lord Ares: WHAT WAS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE WAR, PUNK?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Annoying Questioning Punk,

I AM NOT A PUNK, PUNK! NOW I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION BECAUSE YOU WERE A- AHHH! WHIP CREAM IN THE EYES! IT'S IN MY EYES!

-Ares, Bloodly F-ing God of Bloody F-ing War

**To Lady Hecate: Is it possible for a demi-god who is not your child to learn your craft, or is it merely exclusive to your children?Would you ever play World of Warcraft?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

It is very possible. Before Perseus Jackson destroyed her island resort, my daughter, Circe was teaching magic to many young girls. As for the game, I've never played but wouldn't mind giving it a try.

-Lady Hecate

**To Lord Dionysus: Is it true that once you're inebriated, you can be a real party animal? :D**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions**

Dear Questioning Brat,

I don't remember much of my parties brat but yes, I've been told I was quiet the party animal. Also, just because you gave ma a smiley face does not mean I like you. Though, the lord does help.

-Lord Dionysus

**To Lord Hephaestus: Does it ever get demanding being the blacksmith for Olympus?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Lord of a Thousand Questions,

Yes, it is very demanding. Everyone always wants something! Most of the time I hide away in my forges.

-Hephaestus

**To Lord Zeus: Why do you and Poseidon dislike each other so much, anyway?Do you like the song "I Believe I Can Fly"?If you had fallen in lust with a lesbian, how would you win her affections or get her attention?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Thousand Questions,

We fight because my brother refuses to admit that the sky is way better than the sea! The song is okay I guess. It would be easy. I can turn any man gay and any lesbian straight!

-Zeus, the Great Sky Lord

**To Lady Hera: Is there a god or goddess of divorce? If so, do you often quarrel with that person?If you're the goddess of motherhood(from what I've read), then who is the god of fatherhood?**

**Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

As far as I am aware of there is no god or goddess of divorce or a god of fatherhood. It there was a god of divorce then they would not last long.

-Hera

**To Lord Hermes: What do you do for April Fool's Day?Do you have a favorite comedian?Sincerely, The Lord of a Thousand Questions.**

Dear Lord of a Thousand Questions,

Awesome name! As for April Fool's Day, best day off the year!, I enjoy it much. I convinced Zeus to let me have a full out prank war on that sacred day, so it's all Hades on Olympus on the first of April! As for comedians, I have a few favorites. I like that Jeff Dunham guy with the puppets. Ron White's funny too. This list will go on and on, so I'll just stop it here for now.

-The Great Hermes

**Dear Lady Hecate,Mother, **

**I'm just wondering . . . do you know what Quintessence is? I've read that it is a fifth element according to the Ancient Greeks in one of the old tomes of the library in our cabin, but, I'm afraid that it was too vague in its explaination. I've skimmed through the other books, and still no luck. Another question that plagues my mind is can any being harness its power, whatever it may be?**

**Thank you for taking the time to read **

**my studious son****,**

**MythGeek**

Dear Son,

Quintessence. Hmh, I must do more research on that. When I am more aware of it, I will give you the information I have learned. As for if any being can harness magic, yes. My daughter Circe was teacher women before Perseus destroyed her island. You are welcome.

-Hecate

**Dear Olympians,**

**1. Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched?**

**2. What makes the red-man red?**

**3. In an episode of Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob was choking and asked for a glass of water. Why did he ask for one if he clearly lives in the ocean?**

**4. If I ate the Milky Way, would it taste like a Milky Way candy bar?**

**5. With the constant evolution of Apple technology, will their devices one day became sentient and force us to play music for them****?**

**6. Why is the grass always greener on the other side?**

**7. Who is "she" in the phrase, "that's what she said?" **

**8. What would you do for a Klondike bar?-That Crazy Guy**

Dear That Crazy Guy,

1) Yes. Most of us do. (Zeus just won't admit it.)

2) Uh….

3) Poseidon: Spongebob is a stupid thing. He and his friends don't realize they are in water. Shouldn't this be obvious?

4) Apollo: Obviously! You would just need a mouth and stomach big enough! I bet Artemis has the mouth… Oh! And, Athena is beating her head against the wall.

5) Possibly.

6) Athena: The grass is not always greener on the other side. Mortals just tend to think they can always do better, which is a lie.

7) Aphrodite.

8) Apollo and Hermes: Anything. Everyone else walked away when they read the question.

-The Olympians

**To anyone that could answer:What do you consider to be your theme song?**

**-MUSIC lOVER**

Dear MUSIC lOVER,

Zeus: I Got the Power by Snap

Poseidon: Bottom of the Sea by Matt Nathenson

Athena: Stupid Girls by P!nk (listen to it, don't judge by the title)

Apollo: Walking on Sunshine by you know who

Percy: The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes

Clarisse: Headstrong by Trapt

Annabeth: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Thalia: It's Not Over by Daughtry

**To anyone that could answer:**

**How do y'all like, them, 'orror movies?Do any of y'all have a favorite Disney movie and/or character?BTW, I'm going being playing a southerner in a play soon, and I were wondering if my dialect is beginning to sound authentic enough. (This isn't how I normally talk; I just figured that if I wrote in a Southern dialect as well, I could get more practice.)**

**Free cake for all!**

**Bye!**

**-MUSIC lOVER**

Dear MUSIC lOVER,

Horror movies were okay, then they got stupider as time went on. Percy likes Finding Nemo. The campers at Camp Half-Blood thank you for the cake!

-Annabeth

**To Hecate (Mom) will you give me more magic? I ran out.**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa **

Dear child,

I suppose. Please try not to run out of this.

-Hecate

T**o Percy and Nico, what do you think of the M rated Pico fics? (I'm a complete supporter of Pico, BTW)**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa **

Dear PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

Scary. "Author" forced us to sit through so many. Nico lost his lunch. I beat my head again the desk begging for it to stop. (Love the name by the way!)

I agree with Percy. Those things are so freaky! And wrong! I need to add that no matter what you fan girls say Percy and I are straight! (And, nice job. You just made Percy's ego get bigger!)

-Nico and Percy (Yes Percy, my name is first!)

**To Hephaestus, will you forge me a sword?**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**

PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

If you ask nicely I will consider it.

-Hephaestus

**To Lord Hades, I once seen a Hades/Bianca/Nico Lemon, or dirty story. Your opinions?**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**

PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

WHAT IN THE NAME OF ME! THEY ARE MY CHILDREN! I swear if I find the person who wrote that they will get the worst possible punishments in Tartarus. I'll inflict it all myself too! Mahahahahaha!

-Hades, a very pissed Lord of the Dead

**To Artemis, when did you first decide to start the Hunters of You?**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa **

Dear PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

I stared them when I was a young goddess. I asked my father for fifty nymphs and the Hunters just started off from there.

-Artemis

**To all male Olympians: Have any of you either been, considered, or are, gay? If so, who was your lover? **

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa **

Dear PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

Most Male Olympians: Apollo. He has to be!

Apollo: Hey! Okay, maybe a little. But Zeus has spun that way too! And you too Poseidon. Hades I'm not to sure of though…

-Male Olympians

**To Hermes, what was your favorite prank you ever played on one of the other Olympians, other than Apollo?**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa **

Dear PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

Well, there was this one time when I-_Prank has been censored out for above K+ references_-to Athena and Poseidon. Yeah. Her and Poseidon were really peeved off after that.

-Hermes/_Percy_

**To Athena, who is your favorite child?**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa **

PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

Favorites are not allowed, though Poseidon seems to ignore that rule. Annabeth is a daughter I like very much though.

-Athena

**To Hades, what are some of the worst tortures in the Fields of Punishment?**

**-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**

PerseusSlayerOfMedusa,

Where harpies are force feeding you Demeter's horrible wholegrain, nonfattening, supposedly good for you oatmeal cookies. I feel bad for those souls. Though, it is fun to watch.

-Hades, still pissed off Lord of the Dead

**To Percy-chan:****What's your favorite anime/manga? (I could've sworn I read that you liked manga)Are you a shipper?What would be your weapon of choice if it wasn't Riptide?**

**-Anime Freak**

Dear Anime Freak,

Gods, why'd you have to ask that? It's supposed to be a secret. Yeah, I like some animes and manga. I like a anime called the Black Butler right now. I don't know what a shipper is, but I'm guessing it has nothing to do with an actual ship. Uh, water? I guess. Don't really use any other weapon but Riptide.

-Percy

**To Clarisse-kun:Can you teach me how to be a stronger arm wrestler because I keep getting beaten by my little sister. :(And she's five. o.O**

**-Anime Freak**

Dear wimp,

If you can't beat a five year old I refuse to help you

-Clarisse

**To Aphrodite-sama:Do you have a favorite fictional couple? For me personally, it's hard to choose since I'm so indesceive, but, if you were to force to me to pick ONE (:() . . . it'd probably be a three-way tie between Peeta and Katniss from the Hunger Games, Max and Iggy from Maximum Ride, and Harry and Luna from Harry Potter. ^_^**

**-Anime Freak**

Dear Anime Freak,

Ohhh! I love the Max/Iggy pairing! They are so cute! My favorite coupling in general is still Percy/Annabeth, but the Max/Iggy is cute. I have a couple more but they aren't as popular. Like, I like the Sebastian/Ciel pairing for the Black Butler anime. Hehe!

Lots of love, Aphrodite

**Hey Artemis, what was your REAL relationship with Orion.**

**-Mr. High-and-Almighty**

Mr. High-and-Almighty,

It was friendship! For the most part… Now, get more respect or I shall turn you into a jackalope!

-Artemis

**To: Piper What do you really honestly think about Jason? Is he 'the one' for you?**

**-ThatRandomGirl**

Dear ThatRandomGirl,

I think Jason is a really great guy. As for is he "the one", I don't know. I mean, I have this feeling but I can't be for sure, right? Especially with this mystery girl in his past. Gods, she annoys me.

-Piper

**To: Nico, Can I start a fan club for you?**

**-Rainbows**

Rainbows,

Sure. I can't get enough of those! I almost have as many as Percy now! Okay, I'm being a little sarcastic, I'm serious about almost having as many as Percy though.

-Nico, the Ghost King

**To: Connor and Travis Stoll What's the best April fools prank you have ever done?**

**-****Jasparluva4evah**

To Jasparluva4evah,

We have done too many to name.

-The Stolls

**Dear Lord Poseidon,How did the elder sea deities react when you were crowned the new ruler of the oceans?**

**-A daughter of Khione**

Dear A daughter of Khione,

Oceanus was really peeved off. Have you ever seen Zeus when he's angry? Oceanus was like that, only not as dramatic.

-Poseidon

**To Cronus:How come you're sometimes referred to as the Titan of time and, by others, the Titan of harvest**

**From,Curious**

Curious,

I will destroy you! Along with those idiot gods!

Cronus

_**(Thank Hermes for being able to get the above response. It was extremely hard.)**_

**To Hades:Is it true that you control Hellfire? Because that be just wicked. :DWhat do you think of Disney's representation of you? I thought that you were hilarious, if was it like fighting in the first Titanomachy?**

**-Hades fangirl**

Dear my fangirl,

Yes, I control hellfire because I'm that "wicked". Disney will suffer in Tartarus for what they did to me. As for the Titanomachy, it was difficult. The second one, though, was more difficult, since the Titans had received help from both demigods and other minor god/goddesses.

-Hades, not as pissed off anymore Lord of the Dead

**Dear Lord Dionysus,Since you're the god of theater, what's your favorite play?**

**-Bugger**

Dear crushed bug,

I enjoy the play Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespeare.

-Lord Dionysus

**Dear Lady Athena,Do you like risk?**

**-Bugger**

Dear Bugger,

It depends on how high the risk.

-Lady Athena

**Dear all to Camp Half-blood, gods and other people related to the PJ series,**

**Do you read fanfiction and what people write about you all?**

**-renagal42**

Dear renagal42,

We've seen some of it and we've all agreed that most of the stuff they write is horrible! It's nothing like us at all! Sometimes they get it right, most of the time they don't.

-People from the PJO series

**To Percy Jackson**

**What do you think of having a little sister two years younger than you?**

**-renagal42**

Dear renagal42,

I wasn't aware I had a sister. Either the gods are lying to me or I've lost some more memory.

-Percy

**To Sally Jackson**

**How's life so far?**

**-renagal42**

Dear renagal42,

Life is going wonderful, except for when my son disappeared. I'm sure he will be fine though. Thank you for asking.

From, Sally Jackson

**Dear immortals,**

**Do gods need to eat, sleep, drink water, or urinate?**

**-Blue**

Dear Blue,

We have to eat and drink and sleep like mortals, just not as much.

-Immortal people

**Dear Eros,**

**My friend would like to ask if you ever feel uncomfortable about the fact that a word that has sexual connotations is derived from your name?**

**-Blue**

Dear Blue,

It's from my name? I never knew that. What do you know, Athena was right, learn something new everyday. Now that I know that, it is kind of uncomfortable.

-Eros

**Dear Athena and/or Annabeth,**

**Do you know a college or university that has a good architectural program? An older friend of mine is in his last year of high school and he's wants to be an architect.**

**-Blue**

Dear Blue,

Though I haven't looked into it, I heard that NewSchool of Architecture and Design is excellent!

-Annabeth

**Dear author,Do you know how double-posted reviews happen?**

**-Blue**

Dear Blue,

I wish I knew! They are so annoying!

P.S. I have a name. PLG

-"Author"/PLG

**To Everyone:Do you have a favorite game (video, board, or otherwise)? If so, what is it's name and how did you discover it?What did you think of the film adaptation?**

**-****The Awesome Techno Geek**

Dear Awesome Techno Geek,

Thalia: The film was wrong, really annoying. I like Call of Duty. As for how I discovered it, well, Artemis took me to Olympus with her and I saw Ares playing it. It was pretty awesome.

Nico: I agree with Thalia, the film was completely wrong. I don't have a favorite came.

Annabeth: I'M BLONDE! Stupid movie! I loved the Sim game from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It was so amazing.

Percy: The effects in the movie were cool but I don't know how they'll do Sea of Monsters. I mean, they didn't have Clarisse and I was like sixteen in the movie so they can't do the Great Prophecy. Stupid movie. As for game, I like the old Mario games, they are awesome.

-Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Percy

**To Percy Jackson: I was curious as to the IQ of your lovely and ferocious girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Question is... Do you know Annabeth's IQ? As a daughter of Athena... I am certain it will be very high...**

**-****Arachnidious**

Dear Arachnidious,

Uh, I'm not sure. It's most likely like a billion gillion or something. I just know she's my super smart wise girl.

-A Confused Percy Jackson

**Dear Lady Athena,**

**Since you are the Godess of wisdome than you might know the answer to some of the questions that has troubled me in the past.**

**1. Why does Kamikaze pilots wear helmets?**

**2. If a person who suffers from mulitpal personality disorders threatens to take his life, is that a hostage situation?**

**3. Why did the chicken cross the road?**

**4. If I say "I always lie", am I lying?**

**5. How do you know if you run out of invisable ink?**

**I would greatly appreciate some answers to these regards**

**-the Lamb**

Dear the Lamb,

1. As anyone acquainted with aviation or basic physics knows, the pilot's helmet has never been intended to provide protection against a crash. If the plane encounters the landscape too abruptly you're sausage no matter what you're wearing. The leather or cloth head covering worn by WW2 aviators was a holdover from open cockpit days, when you needed protection against the wind and rain.

2. No, because it's a the same person, but an individual with multiple personalities.

3. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" is a common riddle or joke in several languages. The answer or punchline is: "To get to the other side." The riddle is an example of anti-humor, in that the curious setup of the joke leads the listener to expect a traditional punchline, but they are instead given a simple statement of fact. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" has become largely iconic as an exemplary generic joke to which most people know the answer, and has been repeated and changed numerous times.

4. It's a paradox, anyway you answer is wrong. If he's telling the truth them he would be lying, if he was lying then he would be telling the truth.

5. The fault with this question is that there is no such thing as invisible ink. In philosophy this process is known as reification (from the Latin for making into a thing). Just because you can put a name to something, doesn't mean it exists. (What is called "invisible ink" is a visible fluid that leaves invisible, to the naked eye, traces when it evaporates. It is not actually invisible in itself.)

I hope you enjoyed the answers I have given you.

-Athena

* * *

><p><strong>AN Time!**

"**Author"/PLG: Sorry about such a late update! I had exams so I couldn't post the responses we got! I promise to publish faster next time!**

**Hermes: Yeah, thanks for the questions! Send in more!**

**-Hermes, Percy, PLG**


End file.
